Pleasure Mansion
by lovelylady2all
Summary: Read inside plz , i had problems with the server to update which is why i took so long to publish this story.
1. Chapter 1

**The shuffle alliance members came victorious from a war. The government in returned sent them to Pleasure Mansion for two weeks. Domon was skeptical at first but then met a girl who soften his heart. Will she be the one for Domon or just another pretty girl on bed? Read to find out!**

Pleasure Mansion was everything a man could dream of :pretty naked girls , room service , no commitment and a lot of sex. The five men entered the place and women cuddled against them like there was no tomorrow. One of them of course pushed them back and headed up the stairs to his room. It wasn't George who now couldn't keep his eyes from a blonde. Argo was too busy dragging to red heads up the stairs. Sai Saici was being carried to his room by four Japanese girls. Chivodee …oh well…Chivodee had one girl from each nationality sent to his room.

Weird Domon lay on bed , eyes closed. He heard weird sounds but didn't bother to even pay attention to them. He was alone in his room , his case on a corner , shoes on a side of the bed. He heard a nock on the door , felt a little bothered but didn't complain. He looked up as the figure stepped in.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't know you were asleep." The sweet voice soften him a little , and perhaps the fact that she was the only woman with clothes on her. She was wearing a not so short blue uniform , and had some towels on hand.

"Who are you?"

"I am your maid for these two weeks. I ll serve your bath , food , and girls when you want to."

"No."

"No?"-her voice was trembling in fear.

"I meant …first come in , close the door." -she did so, and stood waiting. Domon got up , and lazily looked at her.

"What's your name?"

"Rain"

"Now you call me Domon , instead of sir."

"Yes sir- Domon!"

A small smile cornered his lips and Rain smile. "Much better"- Domon couldn't help but to noticed her beautiful eyes. He started to remove his shirt , and after he took it off , revealing his well shaped back , he noticed her blushing. His face also turned light pink.

"Well , don't stand there." Rain ran inside the bathroom , and came out 5 minutes later .

"Bath is ready."

"Unpack my things Rain , and don't leave."

She nodded and headed to his case. Domon closed the door , took his clothes off , and submerged his body in the tub. Rain heard his soft moans , and she shocked her head.

"What are you doing here ?"-she heard him ask from the other room.

"Unpack-"

"I mean , in this place. You don't seem like one of these bitches."

"I ..I had to find some work . There was nothing else.."

Domon didn't answer. For some reason knowing that she wasn't one of the sluts made him happy. He went out of the bathroom with a long towel wrapped around his lower part of the body. Rain had everything folded.

"So , what do you got to eat?"

"Whatever you may please."

"How about …mmh…a noodle soup and some veggies."

"Yes Domon."-she headed off and Domon sat on bed. He felt his stomach growling. Minutes later , Rain stepped in carrying a tray. There was a little rose on a side , soup in the middle , veggies on a corner , silver cutlery and a glass of water. "Enjoy ."

Domon looked curiously at her. "You can sit." Rain sat at the end of the bed , watching him eat.

"They say you're a great gundam fighter." She received no reply. "I always wanted to be one." He looked curiously at her , chewing down the noodles.

"Why?"-he simply asked

"So I wouldn't have to do this."

Domon didn't answer until a few minutes later. "You're lucky that at least I'm your boss for two weeks."

"Huh?"

"Have you seeing the others?"

Rain made a face. "Yes , the disgusting pigs!"

Domon laughed a little , Rain observing his white teeth and happy expression which only lasted for a few seconds. "They could brake you into pieces with a swift blow."

Rain looked at him , skeptical. Domon kept on chewing down.

"How long have you been in this job?"

"Since yesterday."

"Thank God"-he thought. He did said out loud "Will you be ending up like the others?"

"Hopefully not. I have a contract , unless someone …asks for me."-she lowered her head and Domon bit her lip. He did feel sorry for such a pretty woman.

"Hey , don't worry." he handed her the empty tray.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No."

"Just press the button next to the bed if you need me."

He watched as she disappeared. Domon closed his eyes. Suddenly his door opened wide , Chivodee emerging.

"Yo Kasshu , this is paradise !"

"Chivodee , I was about to sleep."

"You'll sleep enough when you die , you lazy sack. Any ladies?"

"You know me."

"Oh yeah , you only like virgins."

"Shut up Chivodee!"

Chivodee started laughing , and Domon knew he just wouldn't leave. Domon got up , towel falling on the floor and put on some boxers.

"Damn Domon , (laughing) and women complain about Asian men."

"Chivodee!"

Domon grabbed him by the neck , and pretended to suffocate him. Chivodee pulled away." Come on man , let's get out of here."

Domon and Chivodee walked out the hallway to be greeted by naked girls.

"We fought like shitty puppets Kasshu, at least we deserved this."

Domon nodded . He was tired of everything. As they went down the stairs , Chivodee bumped into a girl who dropped a whole bunch of plates.

"I am so sorry."

"Nan , don't worry"

Domon watched in disbelief how Chivodee helped her carry her things; and she was none but Rain. She nodded and politely smiled , walking away.

"Damn , that's one hot servant." Domon said nothing , but hoped that Chivodee didn't like her. At least not that much.


	2. Chapter 2

Domon spent the rest of the day near the pool and watching in disbelief how his friends fucked women in public. He almost puked once or twice, but managed to stay alive. There was a night show with naked women , and at least he liked that part. Even though it was just watching , Chivodee jumped on the stage and started to shake his body. Domon laughed , and besides, the few drinks he had were getting to him. Past one o'clock he decided to go to his room , and sleep it off.

"Mr. Kasshu! Will you not stay?" (George)

"I will not (laughing) I m gonna rest."

"I wanna go too , and sleep with a woman !"-screamed Chivodee while going to the pink list. The list had every woman's name on it.

"Oh! There's one I haven't try yet." he tried to write the name but the pen fell off his hand.

"I'll get it , you lousy shit."-Domon managed to go back. "What's the name?"

"Rain something ."

Domon stumbled on Chivodee who fell.

"What the fuck!"

"Nothing." Domon wrote something under his name. "Sorry , she's taken."

"Fuck luck! Alright , bring me….Lucy , I know her."

Domon waived good bye and went to his room. When he entered he smelled the relaxing candles. Without any more waiting he took off his clothes , and went under the sheets. He reminded himself to thank the maid later for putting the air conditioner low , the way he liked it.

As soon as he was asleep he heard a familiar knock on the door.

"What the fuck did she forget now?"-he thought , but instead answered "Come in , and don't make any noises."

He covered his abs again , and turned to his left. Suddenly he felt a weight on the bed , and some hair fell on his nose.

"What the-"he said , opening his eyes really big , brows meeting. He then stopped when he heard some sobs . " What's wrong?"

"You sent for me."-Rain's voice froze him. He couldn't really make what she was wearing , so he lifted his body a little bit to make her out in the dime light of the candles. She was crying , her naked body covered in a thin sheet . Then it all came back to him.

"Don't worry Rain."-his voice comforted her , for some reason. She stopped crying , and looked intensively at him. "I sent for you because someone else was about to do the same."

"So, you mean-?"

"You're safe with me."

None of them spoke for a few minutes , and Domon finally dropped his body on bed. "Just go to your room."

"I can't."-she whispered, and he turned to his side to face her. "I won't get paid if I come out that quickly."

"I see. Just , don't move so much , I wanna sleep." he turned to the opposite side , this time fully covering himself.

"Thank you" -Rain whispered , and turned to face the other side of the room. On his mind , Domon was pleased that he saved her from the worst night of her life. He tried to sleep. Rain on the other side , had put the covers up to her neck. In her heart she was grateful to this so call "cruel gundam fighter" who showed her there were still men with chivalry left. On the other side , since the first moment she laid eyes on him, she had fallen in love with him. He was handsome , quiet but very attractive. He was a bad boy , who showed her kindness. She was sure he wasn't interested in her , and oh lord , how many women had gone to bed with him.

"Just shake it off your mind Rain , and get to sleep."-she told herself.

Domon closed his eyes , but he could not fall asleep for some reason. It was annoying him a little. He smelled woman's perfume , and that was feeding his brain. When he turned to the other side , unintentionally he touched Rain. He was embarrassed but she did not say anything. He heard though how she was trying to move to the extreme end of the bed.

"Rain"-he said while his eyes were wide open. He knew from their conversation that she was honest , very beautiful and caring .He never cared about any females before, and never objected to his friends messing up with them. However , this was different. "Rain"- his voice came out full of lust for the woman who had touched his heart.

"Yes?"

"Come here."

Like a cat , she moved slowly , resting really close to him. "Yes?"

She could make out his features clearly , even though the only light in the room came from the aromatic candles. His face was well shaped , his perfect nose looking straight at her , his lips exhaling warm life onto her.

"Are you scared of me?"-he asked , his voice ever so serious. She denied it while moving her head from side to side. "You know you're laying near one of the most dangerous man in the universe?"

"Yes , I know."

Silence followed. She was well aware of the reputation behind the King of Hearts. He was #1 killing other man , extremely dangerous even when unarmed , and nobody had defeated his God Gundam. The machine and the man were a piece of art. Yet , even when she red the news that he had granted Neo Japan with the right to rule over the other colonies , she noticed he wasn't happy. In his interviews he never spoke or smile , and looked distant and skeptical at his companions. The only time she saw him smile was when his friends posed next to him for a picture.

Rain was the one who spoke next. " I know what others say about you, specially women. I do not care. You showed me you are different , and that matters to me."

Domon was speechless , but Rain swore she saw him smiling . He lowered his body on her , pressing her closer to him . Rain stirred but dare not to move. Just a few inches from her mouth he whispered her name. She closed her eyes , and wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly , while looking at her all the time , he slipped off the sheet covering her body , and their bodies touched. Rain moaned softly at the touch , and opened her eyes while blushing.

"You're so beautiful Rain"-he whispered , and she smiled. She then traced with her finger the shape of his face , and when she touched his lips he kissed her finger in returned.

"I know I don't deserve you,"-he whispered "and probably you're thinking you'll be just one more on my list." Rain did not think about it that way , but now she questioned herself. "I am not who they say," he kept on talking "I don't sleep with women , just pay them to tell we did it. I have to do it or my friends would kill me.They need the money , and I need my friends off my back… You'll be my first too." Rain could not believe her ears. Was he saying the truth or just another trick? Her body was lusting for him though , and she felt in her heart that he was honest.

"I trust you"-she whispered back , opening her legs to give him more access , and pressing her hips on hiss . Domon moaned in pleasure , and kissed her passionately , making her moan inside his mouth. He placed one of his hands on her back , and rubbed his member on her entrance. Rain arched back her body . She felt her breast hard on him, and an unusual wetness . Domon kissed her collarbone , her shoulders and even her cheeks. He grinned in the darkness , and tickled her a little. Rain laughed , moving under him , and he flipped her on top of him.

She was perfect , and Domon knew it . She was still laughing while sitting on top of him , but he was paying attention to other details. Her beautiful eyes showed him kindness , and her plumb breasts invited him for a taste. Added to that, her curvy body was starting to drove him crazy , and her small waist craved for his touch. She finally stopped laughing , but a smile was left on her lips. Domon held her by the waist , and felt her wetness on him.

"You know something…"-he didn't seem to ask nor tell.

"Mh?"-she asked

"I…" -he trailed off.

Rain looked at him in surprise. He moved her closer to him and while pressing her body against his , he whispered in her ear the 3 words that would change Rain's life forever… "I love you"

Rain did not know what to say or how to act , but her heart started to race. She felt her body pinned down under him again , and Domon used his arms to lift himself, not to hurt her with his weight. To his surprised he felt Rain's arms around him , and their eyes met again.

"I love you too Domon."

"Will you come with me?"-he asked her , very serious.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"- his cocky smile and his grin made Rain laughed.

"Yes Domon."

"Then , let me show you how much I mean it."

Rain felt again his soft lips devouring hers , and she unconsciously opened her mouth. His tongue savored hers, and she felt again his member pressing against her side. While kissing her hands wandered on his back , feeling his muscles .He smelled so masculine, and his body felt so right. He moved his lips across her body , and finally reached her breasts. Rain moaned as he sucked slowly her right breast , then her left. Her insides were bursting , and she wanted something which she didn't know. Domon caressed her while still sucking her breast , and he enjoyed hearing her moan. He groaned when he too felt something burning inside him. Rain's pupils were dilated , and she flipped him over. She sat on top of Domon and held his arms over his head. She bent down and started to kiss his chest. It was smooth to her surprise , and the man beneath her could do little to control the small gasps that were escaping his mouth. Rain kissed his lips , and he held her close. He flipped her over again , this time he opened her legs. Rain was blushing , and felt his wet lips going lower, lower, lower…and then she screamed in pleasure! His hot tongue was inside her , and he was sucking her insides. She felt her hot body burning , and traces of sweat could be felt on her forehead. She arched her body back , loving the feeling. She was breathing heavenly , and called in pleasure Domons name.

Domon stopped after being satisfied , and went back to kiss her again. Rain moaned uncontrollably , and she whispered full of lust "I want..more..give..me…more"

Domon grinned , and held her tight. His hard member now was at her entrance . He positioned her right under him where he wanted , and made her wrap her arms around him. Then , he went inside her. Rain felt a spark of pain for a second , but Domon was the one who grunted. He waited a few seconds in which he kissed her , and waiting for his small pain to also go away. Then , as he looked down at her , he started moving slowly. Rain closed her eyes. This pleasure felt so good, it was filling her. It eased the pain on her breasts , and she felt Domon moaning softly. Soon , she was moaning loud, chanting his name. He was becoming extremely hard , and he increased his rhythm. He continued for almost 2 hours more , and finally he came inside Rain. She had come twice before him , but never complained .Drained in their mix sweats , Domon laid spent on top of Rain. She finished breathing heavily ,and caressed his untangled mess with her hands for a little while. He kissed her , and moved to lay flat on bed. He was still tired, but managed to whisper "Come here Rain." He wrapped his arm around her waist , pressing her closer to him , and he let her rest on his side.

"I meant everything I said baby"-he finally said. He received no reply because his companion had already fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Rain woke up in the middle of the morning only to find herself in the front seat of a Ferrari 150. She blinked confused as the air conditioner gently blew the hair that had previously fallen on her face. Before she had time to ask where she was two big caramel eyes looked at her, and then she smiled. He had kept his promise yet she did not think he would. Where were they going, and what was to become of her? She did not know, but everything seemed better than the mansion. Little she knew about Domon but he knew less about her. That didn't bother him of course. In fact, that thought hadn't crossed his mind yet. He loved her, since the first moment he saw her. Domon Kasshu had never been in love, and little he knew about it. The only truth that seemed clear to him was that this girl was everything he was missing. She had many things he could not find in him like kindness, purity, beauty. He of course drove silently, watching her from time to time, enjoying her presence.

Domon Kasshu knew the rules, specially the first one: do not get involved with a woman. It was forbidden and not for a bad reason. Who would love a killer? Domon had no idea if she loved him or not, she said she did, and that was good for him. He could care less for any laws or rules or regulations .He had only one reason for which he joined the G force, became a Gundam fighter and killed; and that he kept to himself. He didn't plan on telling the woman next to him because that was his own business. Perhaps he would tell her someday but he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Where are we going Domon?

That was a good question which Domon did not know how to answer. "I got a place but it is really messy. Perhaps we should get something else"

"I can clean it up, let's not waste more money."

He looked and admired her. "You're very simple Rain."

She blushed of course. "Well, I was an orphan since I could remember. I don't have any brothers or sisters, so I have always been pretty much by myself. I was never the girl who wanted jewelry and stuff," she paused. Domon smiled, he wasn't wrong about her.

"It is okay baby, let's go to a Motel today and decide what we will do tomorrow."

Rain nodded and watched silently how the trees passed at a great speed. She sighed heavily and Domon laughed. "Mhh, what's so funny?"

"You"

Rain was the one laughing now. "Why do you say that?"

"You seem tired…?"  
Rain laughed at the images popping in her mind from last night, and felt like saying "who wouldn't be tired after that?" yet she chose only to nod and smile. Right after that Domons cell rang, he looked at it with disdain. Finally he pressed a button in the car and over the speaker he started to talk. "Yeah?"

"You crazy fuck! Where the hell are you?"

"Going home."

"You got no home bitch! I have an angry manager about to throw me out of Pleasure Mansion because you decided to run away with some girl!"

"Chivodee, shut up…you're giving me a headache."

"Monsieur, what are you doing?"

"Nothing George, chill."

"Bro, you crazy! I was starting to enjoy this." (Starting to cry) "They no giving us gushy gushy anymore."

Domon laughed and stepped on the pedal. "I'll meet you guys at my place, 9 o clock."

"Gotcha."

"Peace bro."

He pressed the button again. Rain was white as snow. "What happened?"

"You're manager is giving, them a hard time. Don't worry okay?"

"They hate me Domon."

"What do you mean?"-he looked over his shoulder to see her, and turned from time to time to watch the road.

"They got kicked out, you'll probably have problems with the law, and I'll go to jail .It is because I signed a contract."-She started to cry and Domon stopped the car dry.

"Rain, don't cry." his voice was soft and reassuring. He cupped her chin and tried to smile. "I'll take care of it, I promise. Don't worry about he guys, they'll love you. Besides, they weren't having so much fun, they had better, trust me."

His smirk wasn't so reassuring this time, but Rain nodded anyways. Again he started the engine and kept on driving. Suddenly Domon stopped hard and Rain almost flew out the window.

"What happened?"-she asked a little mad.

"Look in the sky!"-he pointed at a shinning point descending .He jerked his body, and Rain looked at him worried. "Looks like they still want war."

"Who?"

"Stupid people"

"Why do you say that?"

"That shinning point is a gundam Rain."

Rain kept on watching it. Soon, more shinning points appear on the sky. Seconds later explosions followed, and Rain became scared.

"Domon, what are we gonna do?"

Domon said nothing. He grunted, and waited. His mind was elsewhere, memories from his childhood popping in his mind. He had lost her mother in a war. He hated stupid wars in which governments enrich themselves and innocents die. Minutes later people started running pass them, screaming and crying. "Domon!"-Rain screamed to get him out of his state. Domon blinked twice, handed her the phone.

"Dial 13-456-8976 ." Rain did it, and handed it to Domon. He stepped towards the shinning lights. "Chivodee, get everybody ready, looks like World War VI has started."


End file.
